Sentimientos de chocolate
by Pitukel
Summary: Hoy era el día perfecto para decirle a través e dulce chocolate todo lo que sentía por él. Solo esperaba no ser rechazada sabiendo como era el carácter y personalidad de él ante el amor. ¡Feliz San Valentin!
1. Chapter 1 San valentin

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

**\- AU **

** -Crack**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/Hinata.**

**-**_*lalalalala (pensamientos)_

** -***lalalalala (diálogos y narración)

**Gracias por adelantado por los review.**

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La campana resonó por todo el instituto informando a todos los estudiantes de que ya era la hora de entrar a clase, avisando a todo aquel alumno u alumna que aún no había llegado al recinto que se diera prisa por llegar porque las puertas de la entrada pronto se cerrarían y daría comienzo la primera clase.

Ella podía estar tranquila, nunca en su vida recordaba haber llegado a destiempo, no es porque ella quisiera llegar tarde alguna vez, ni mucho menos, si no porque su padre era bastante estricto en cuanto a la educación de sus hijas se trataba.

Tanto a ella, como su hermana y sumándole su primo, los tenía rectos en los estudios, tenían la orden de estudiar como mínimo una hora diaria sin falta.

Cosa que por supuesto agradecían los tres porque de ese esfuerzo impuesto y tedioso procedían las notas esplendidas y perfectas en cada examen que hacían.

Se consideraba a si misma como una chica que cumplía las reglas, siempre procurando no llegar a ser una estirada como consideraban a su primo Neji.

Cumplía las normas del centro, hacia sus deberes cada día, colaboraba en clase, no hablaba ni interrumpía las lecciones como Naruto, pero claro, no es que su timida personalidad le permitiera hacer otra cosa. Ella era y hacia todo lo que debía hacer un alumno ejemplar.

En casa era prácticamente igual, siempre tenía la habitación inmaculada, estudiaba como le decía su padre, ayudaba en casa o a su hermana con los deberes, y procuraba, aunque siempre se colaba, alguna que otra discusión con Hanabi por sus dispares maneras de pensar.

Una chica que cumplía todo y se podría llamar perfecta, salvo que tenía un grandísimo pero.

Por la ventana pudo ver una rebelde cabellera rubia correr desesperada hacía la entrada del instituto, pudo entrar por los pelos justo antes de que la gran verja de metal se cerrara y le dejara fuera como le ocurrió a un par de alumnos.

Ese muchacho rubio que tan bien conocía como su amigo Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver como el chico con el que había venido acompañado al instituto, con pasos más calmados, se quedó fuera.

Se llevó las manos al pecho, preocupada. No le abrirían la verja una vez cerrada.

Lanzó su maletín al aire y calló sobre el desprevenido y aún sofocado Uzumaki que lo atrapó a duras penas por la sorpresa. Con una agilidad digna de un felino, salto y trepó la robusta verja y saltó al otro lado como si nada.

Tras enderezarse, se adecentó un poco el uniforme escolar y le quitó el maletín de las manos a Naruto que sonreía abiertamente recuperado del susto.

Ambos comenzaron a andar directos a sus respectivas clases como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sintió sus mejillas arder desde el mismo momento que sus ojos se posaron en él, y todo lo contrario de lo que la gente creía, no era Naruto de quien estaba enamorada ahora. Eso se esfumó hace muchos años cuando se dio cuenta de que no la veía como deseaba y cuando le presentó a su vez a su amigo.

.

.

.

_Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar, le encantaba saber que era de ayuda a alguien. Por eso, cuando su profesora y tutora de clase Kurenai le pidió que le hiciera un favor, no dudó en aceptar._

_Le pasó un gran número de papeles sobre las actividades extraescolares que debía colgar en el pizarrón de anuncios de cada clase antes de meterse a la sala de profesores para hablar con los padres de un alumno._

_El instituto era muchas cosas, pero sobre todo enorme._

_Mandó un mensaje a su primo para decirle que se fuera sin esperarla a casa porque ella estaba algo ocupada y tardaría en salir. Agarró los papeles firmemente y la grapadora de sobre la mesa de profesores y se fue dispuesta a terminar la tarea encomendada._

_Al doblar la esquina no que había nada más salir de dirección y consejeria no esperaba encontrarse con nadie a esas horas. La hora de salida para ir casa fue dada hace diez minutos, por eso el golpe al chocarse con alguien y el leve dolor de su trasero al caer sentada no lo vio venir._

_Se palpó para aliviarse la zona dolorida y vio, para disgusto, que los papeles se esparcieron por el suelo._

_La persona con la que colisionó y que estaba igualmente mal sentada por el choque de antes quedó en el olvido junto al dolor para ponerse a coger los papeles._

_Fue a tomar uno de ellos cuando una mano se posó al mismo tiempo sobre la suya. Recordando que no estaba sola, alzó la cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con el rostro más sereno, inexpresivo, pero apuesto, que había visto en su vida._

_Esos penetrantes y profundos ojos azul aguamarina la miraban con tal intensidad que intuía, a esas alturas, que el color de su rostro sería del mismo ardiente y desordenado pelo de él._

_Sintió la disculpa que pensaba darle atorarse en su garganta._

_ -Lo lamento, fue culpa mía._

_La voz grave del chico le propinó un escalofrío que la recorrió por todo el cuerpo dándole una conocida sensación de hormigueo en el estomago._

_ -¡No!- Lo vio abrir durante dos segundos los ojos con inesperada sorpresa al oírla gritar de la nada. Eso la puso aún más nerviosa.- La cul-culpa es mía, e-era yo qui-quien no es-estaba atenta._

_Sintió como su mirada la recorría de arriba a bajo y sintió un inmenso calor al ver un extraño brillo en ellos. Que ella estuviera enterada, ningún hombre la miró de tal manera._

_Con interés._

_Tiró nerviosa de su falda viendo como su mirada estaba recorriendo sus descubiertas piernas._

_No sabía como actuar ante las sensaciones que ese chico le estaba proporcionando a su cuerpo, y la distancia tan corta que había entre ambos no es que le ayudara precisamente a relajarse._

_Decidió que lo mejor era escapar de ahí._

_ -Gra-gracias por a-ayudarme a recoger los fo-folios y per-perdón de nuevo por el gol-golpe._

_Cogió los pocos papeles que había desperdigados por el suelo a una velocidad inhumana, le quitó el puñado que él tenía en sus propias manos y salió corriendo disparada entrando a la primera clase que encontró en ese pasillo._

_Al verse sola tras cerrar la puerta corredera se dio el lujo de suspirar con alivio._

_Su corazón poco a poco se calmaba y el rubor abandonaba sus mejidas. Respiró hondo una vez normalizada por completo._

_Se acercó al pizarrón de corcho tras dejar los papeles que traía consigo sobre la mesa más cercana y tomó uno para colocarlo, fue a coger la grapadora una vez papel y pizarra estaban pegados pero no la vió._

_¿Y la grapadora? ¿Dónde estaba la grapadora? Recordaba traerla con ella cuando salió de la sala de profesores._

_Sosteniendo aún el papel al corcho, se puso a hacer memoria, o lo habría hecho si el sonido "clap" no la hubiera asustando al sonar sobre ella._

_Al alzar la mirada observó como una pálida y masculina mano con la grapadora que ella reconocía como la que tomó prestada se alejaba del folio ya colgado en el pizarrón._

_Se dio la vuelta y su frente rozó con una afilada barbilla mientras el resto de su cuerpo lo hacía con un duro torso._

_El sonrojo intenso de segundos antes volvió sin tregua invadiendo todo su rostro, orejas y cuello al verse acorralada por el chico pelirrojo de momentos antes. Esta vez en una posición algo más comprometida._

_Podía sentir el aliento, cálido y mentolado de él en su flequillo, uno de sus brazos sosteniendo en alto la grapadora mientras la otra se mantenía en la pizarra de corcho al lado de su cabeza para darse apoyo._

_Estaba acorralada por su cuerpo._

_Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando la tomó de la mano de improvisto y la acercó a su pecho con algo de brusquedad._

_ -Cógela._

_Parpadeó un par de veces con desconcierto, ¿qué cogiera que cosa? No veía nada que tomar con su mano._

_Apretó los labios ahogando otro grito cuando una descabellada idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Sus ojos, abiertos totalmente por la incredulidad, bajaron poco a poco de su rostro hasta su cuello, recorriendo su torso en ese uniforme negro hasta llegar a su bragueta._

_Se sonrojó violentamente, ¡¿Quería que le cogiera "eso"?! ¡No lo conocía de nada! ¿Cómo le podía pedir que le agarrara ahí? No es que de conocerlo lo fuera hacer, ni hablar, pero la idea en sí de todas formas era indevida._

_ -¡¿Qu-qué?! –Los nervios que le daban, tanto la cercanía de él como lo pensado anteriormente en su cabeza volvieron a sacar su tartamudez._

_ -Que la cojas._

_Le dejó en la mano que tenía tomada la grapadora._

_Eso era lo que quería que cogiera desde el principio y no sus partes bajas. Ahora se sentía avergonzada por haber pensado siquiera en la posibilidad de que él le hubiera pedido agarrarle la bragueta._

_Esperaba que él no hubiera visto como bajó la mirada por su cuerpo hasta sus partes, se moriría de la pena._

_ -Te la dejaste en el pasillo cuando escapaste de mí._

_ -Gra-gracias._

_Ahora a parte de vergüenza por sus pecaminosos pensamientos se sentía también culpable. No pretendía ofenderle de esa manera al huir._

_ -Lo-lo siento, no que-quería ofenderte._

_ -No importa, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me tema y escape-. Se lo dijo mientras se erguía y se alisaba las arrugas del uniforme con calma._

_Eso no ayudaba para hacerla sentirse mejor consigo misma. Al contrario, estaba peor._

_Lo vio tomar su maletín sobre la mesa donde estaban los papeles para darse media vuelta y dejándola esta vez sola a ella. Pero se equivocó, cuando abrió la puerta no salió._

_Viró el rostro hacía su dirección._

_ -¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo lo que queda de tarde o vas a poner el resto de carteles?_

_Observó en su otra mano el montón de cartelitos que debía colgar en cada clase. No se había ni percatado del momento en el que el chico los tomó, claro que no había que ser muy inteligente para entender que pretendía ayudarla._

_Con la grapadora en la mano se puso a su lado, y juntos, poniendo la peliazul una distancia segura entra ambos, pusieron los papeles en cada lugar. Aprovechó para tomar su maletín cuando entraron a poner un papel en su clase._

_Maletín que caballerosamente decidió llevarle._

_Para cuando terminaron ya se sentía más segura y menos tensa entorno a él._

_ -Gra-gracias por su ayuda…- Dejó al aire las palabras al carecer de su nombre._

_ -Sabaku no Gaara._

_ -Gracias Sabaku-sempai- Lo vio entrecerrar un poco los ojos._

_ -No me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido, Hyûga-san._

_Realmente, viendo como él le había llamado, arrastrando su nombre con algo de molestia, tampoco le gustaba ser llamada por su apellido._

_Alzó una fina ceja de repente al ver que le había llamado por su apellido cuando ella no se había presentado aún._

_ -¿Me-me conoces?_

_ -Sí y no, tu primo está en mi clase y le he oído hablar de ti alguna vez, os he visto juntos y también soy amigo de tu compañero de clase, Naruto._

_Recordaba ver a Naruto de vez en cuando acompañado del pelirrojo en los descansos, llegando a clase algunas veces o por casualidad en la cuidad cuando hacía recados. Nunca se fijó ni le llamó la atención hasta hoy._

_Legaron a la verja donde él se paró en seco. Fue a tomar su maletín pero Gaara no cedió a devolvérselo todavía._

_ -¿Por donde atochas?_

_ -Por la de-derecha._

_ -Yo voy por ahí también, andando._

_El camino fue silencioso por parte de ambos, Gaara miraba con neutralidad al frente con paso clamado con Hinata un par de pasos por detrás de él mirando sus pies._

_Saber que pasaban por casi las mismas calles para ir al intitulo era una sorpresa, y que el pelirrojo tuviera el detalle de seguir llevándole el maletín todo el trayecto era otra. Era una cosa que ni su primo hacía._

_Cuando alzó la mirada se dio cuenta de que estaban en un cruce, mientras que Gaara seguía ir recto, ella debía ir por arriba._

_ -Ga-Gaara-sempai, yo te-tengo que subir pa-para ir a casa, ¿po-podría entregarme mi maletín, por favor?_

_Estiró la mano tendiéndole lo que le pidió recibiendo una tímida sonrisa a cambio y una inclinación de respeto y agradecimiento._

_Cuando la vio erguirse se dio media vuelta no sin antes hablar._

_ -No tengas miedo de mí, no voy a hacerte nada-. Comenzó a andar dispuesto a irse a casa y dejando a la peliazul parada mirando cómo se alejaba con expresión confundida. Miró el camino con una expresión que denotaba determinación en sus claros ojos cian-. No por ahora._

_Por supuesto eso último no pudo escucharlo._

.

.

.

El gran pero, atrocidad, tabú, como quisiera llamarlo la gente era que se había enamorado sin darse cuenta de Gaara.

Que resultaba ser un compañero de clase de su primo al que no le hacía mucha gracia, era uno de los mejores amigos de su antiguo amor de la infancia y el hermano de una de sus mejores amigas, Temari.

El pero era grande grandísimo por muchos motivos ya nombrados, claro que no podía evitarlo, tras ese encuentro inesperado tuvieron otros más que fueron llamando su atención y cuando quiso darse cuenta su corazón ya se aceleraba por si solo ante la mención de su nombre.

Por eso, estuvo toda la semana pasada infundiéndose valor a si misma para el día de hoy. 14 de Febrero, San Valentín.

Hoy sería el día donde le diría lo que sentía por él desde hace dos años.

Pasaron las horas lentamente, entre las aburridas matemáticas con Asuma-sensei y la escalofriante clase de Biología con Orochumaru-sensei hasta que dieron con la clase de Literatura con Kakashi, el cual, como no, llegaba tarde.

Aprovechando que no estaba el profesor, los chicos de clase se pusieron cada uno a lo suyo.

La chicas fans de Sasuke no dudaron el lanzarse prácticamente de cabeza hasta su mesa para llenarle de chocolates y declaraciones. Casi se podía apreciar el aura de angustia a su alrededor al verse tan acosado.

Pobre, y pensar que aún le quedaba la media hora del almuerzo que pasar en el patio.

Aprovechó ese momento para sacar la pequeña mochila que había traído consigo esa mañana y la abrió sacando dos paquetes.

Se acercó a sus amigos Shino y Kiba en primer lugar.

-¡Feliz San Valentín!

-¡Wa! Hinata, muchas gracias-. Abrió desesperado el pequeño paquete encontrándose un perro de chocolate-. Que gracioso, es un perro y se parece a Akamaru.

Se vio envuelta en un abrazo aplastante por parte de Kiba por regalarle todos los años chocolate por su acérrima amistad.

-Muchas gracias, Hinata-. Sacó el escarabajo de chocolate de la cajita- ¿Puedo?

-Cla-claro, los he hecho para que os lo comáis.

Pasó de largo al Uchiha, por el momento no le daría su chocolate o se vería envuelta en miradas asesinas durante todo el día. Hoy era peligroso dirigirle la palabra a Sasuke, más de lo normal con sus psicóticas acosadoras en modo frenético.

Se acercó a Ino que estaba junto a un adormilado Shikamaru y un hambriento Choiji comiendo patatas fritas.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿chocolate? –Sonrió enrojecida al verse descubierta por Ino-. Que tierna eres, toma.

Recibió ella también chocolate de su amiga.

-Es ba-bajo en calorías para ti, sé que no co-comes dulces por eso.

-Gracias, ¡Oh! Tiene forma de flor ¡Me encanta! –Le dio un carpetazo a Shikamaru en la cabeza-. Despierta idiota, no pienso dejar que Hina te de su chocolate contigo roncando.

Miró de mala manera a Ino mientras se acariciaba la zona del golpe y se sentaba correctamente. Apostaba cualquier cosa a que por su cabeza pasaba la palabra "problemático" ahora mismo.

Le alzó con algo de duda un paquete envuelto en verde pistacho por si estaba molesto.

-Las mujeres sois tan complicadas- No estaba enfadado, eso era bueno. Abrió como siempre con cualquier cosa que hacía, desganado, la caja y arqueó una ceja-. ¿Cómo haces los moldes? Hacer chocolate con forma de ciervo parece complicado.

-Es se-secreto de la co-cocinera.

En verdad los moldes se los hacía Ko, él disfrutaba haciendo ese tipo de manualidades y ella conseguía figuras de lo que quería para galletas y cualquier cosa para sus postres.

Sonrió alegremente sonrojada al ver a Shikamaru suspirar rendido ante su respuesta y como segundos después este cambiaba su aburrida expresión por una de gozo al morder su dulce.

El chocolate de Chouji era sin duda el más grande de todos los que había preparado el día de ayer, era casi tan grande como la bolsa donde estaban los dulces que le quedaba por entregar. Aunque poco duraría de todas maneras.

Naruto le dio las gracias a pleno grito cuando le tendió el suyo, era tan escandaloso que seguro que la clase de al lado se había enterado perfectamente.

Dejó de lado los chocolates cuando Kakashi entró por la puerta con una de sus poco creíbles excusas. Por supuesto, a la hora a la que había llegado por quien sabrá verdadero motivo, solo dio tiempo para que mandara deberes y leer un par de páginas para saber hacer los deberes.

Como si el retraso de Kakashi que los dejó prácticamente una hora sin clase no fuera satisfactorio, sus compañeros de clase salieron disparados por la puerta cuando el timbre del recreo sonó por todo el instituto.

Escuchó sin siquiera haber salido aún de clase, como las Sasukenomanas gritaban desde el pasillo.

Sé alegró de que saliera de clase antes que él o estaría atrapada todo el descanso allí con la avalancha de chicas que en menos de un visto y no visto se abalanzaron, locas y eufóricas sobre él.

Caminó por el pasillo abrazando su bolsa del almuerzo a su pecho con un pequeño sonrojo, no solo su comida estaba ahí, también estaba el presente que pensaba darle a Gaara.

Siempre y cuando pudiera encontrarle, normalmente comía con Naruto, pero al igual que Sasuke, a pesar de que el pelirrojo no era tan popular por, en este tipo de días buscaba pasar lo más desapercibido posible por las pocas que tenía. Y diantres, era bueno en eso, no podía encontrarlo por ningún lugar.

Cuando pensaba darse por vencida e ir a la fuente para comer con las chicas, vislumbró una única y conocida cabellera despeinada al final del pasillo que daba a las escaleras de emergencia.

Tomó aire y comenzó a andar para acercarse a él, cuando abrió la boca para llamarlo, aún a la distancia, la interrumpieron.

-¡Gaara-sama!

Un grupo de tres chicas se acercaron veloces al pelirrojo quien tenía clara intención de subir las escaleras donde todos tenían prohibido acercarse.

Se escondió, como ya era costumbre de ella, en un saliente que había entre cada puerta de clase atenta a todo. Gaara no tenía tantas fans como el Uchiha, pero tenía que era lo que importaba.

Eran chicas llamativas, extrovertidas, sin miedo a decir lo que piensan o sienten y al fin de cuentas eran ese tipo de chicas las que gustaba a los hombres. Eran una dura competencia.

Lo vio poner la expresión más gélida que pudo, aunque sabía que la irritación por verse descubierto estaba escondida en su fría mirada.

No sabía que ese rechazo a casi todo el mundo y el misterio que sus silencios y actitud creaba, era lo que le atraía a sus fans.

-¿Qué queréis? –La hostilidad era más que palpable.

El grupo de chicas se removieron un poco inquietas y sonrojadas para posteriormente sacar cajas en forma de corazón y extendérselas a él.

-¡Se mi San Valentín, Gaara-sama! -Las tres lo gritaron al mismo tiempo y dándose miradas de muerte la una a la otra.

Solo podría elegir a una de ellas por lo que las tres, por muy amigas que fueran diariamente, por el corazón del pelirrojo serían capaces de entrar en conflicto entre ellas por ser la elegida.

El pelirrojo, estaba quieto, mirando sin interés las cajas de bombones que estaban tendidos hacía él.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a subir las escaleras como previamente tenía pensado dejando a sus fans quejándose.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque vuestros chocolates no me interesan.

-El chocolate es lo de menos, son los sentimientos que deseamos ofrecerte.

-Eso me interesa menos aún.

Viendo como se marchaba, las chicas, en un acto por intentar pararle el paso, se interpusieron en su camino a la escalera deteniéndolo en seco. Por la mirada, ahora que lo podía ver de frente, no estaba para nada contento, al contrario, en cualquier momento el Gaara rudo y sin sentimientos saldría a la luz.

-Quitaros de en medio.

-Elige a alguna de nosotras.

Lo que le faltaba por oír, le molestaban a todas horas, le arruinaban un día que quería pasar tranquilo y ahora le exigían para colmo que eligiera a una de ellas.

No tenía dudas.

-Ninguna, ahora fuera, no me obliguéis a apartaros yo mismo.

A pesar de que temblaron algo asustadas sabiendo que lo decía enserio, no se movieron de allí. Cosa que crispó los nervios del pelirrojo aún más por difícil de creer.

-Muy bien, ¿queréis una respuesta? Pues la tendréis-. Tomó la caja de chocolates en forma de corazón que tenía más cerca iluminándole la cara a la chica a quien pertenecía.

Escondida todavía en una esquina, sintió su pecho oprimirse al verle tomar la caja de una chica, era como verlo tomar el corazón lleno de sentimientos de otra mujer que no era ella entre sus manos, y dolía.

Con la misma rapidez que tomó la caja, la lanzó al suelo y la pisoteó ante los ojos sorprendidos y aterrados de todas ellas.

-Esta es la respuesta que tanto ansiabais. No me interesan vuestros chocolates, ni sentimientos, y mucho menos vuestro amor. Todas esas mierdas que me ofrecéis no sirven para nada salvo perder el tiempo.

Tras las duras palabras comenzó a andar de nuevo empujando con sus hombros de manera hosca a las chicas para apartarlas y desaparecer de escena como previamente tenía pensado.

Las dos chicas consolaban a su amiga llorando en el suelo por ver como el chico del que gustaba rechazó tan cruelmente sus sentimientos.

Sintió sus propias lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas, no por lastima de la chica, que también, si no por ver ese lado de Gaara. Lo quería, muchísimo, tal vez demasiado, pero verle despreciar así los sentimientos de otra persona fue algo que la destrozó por completo.

No se engañaba, lo seguía queriendo con todo su ser, pero ya no podría verlo y hablarle con los mismos ojos de siempre porque recordaría siempre la frialdad con la que trataba al amor.

Miró la caja de chocolate dentro de la bolsa.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer con aquel chocolate que había preparado con más esmero que el resto para él. Pensó en tirarlo, pero le daba pena echar a la basura algo por lo que trabajó tanto.

-Antes de poder haber hecho nada ya sé que no es posible…

Sin ánimos ante lo visto, apretó la bolsa a su pecho y fue al patio para buscar a sus amigas para almorzar e intentar que su humor ahora decaído mejorara. Por supuesto, sabía que debía guardar para sí misma el malestar o tendría a todas sobre ella exigiendo explicaciones para poder ayudarla en lo que pudieran.

Y no había ayuda en esto. Si Gaara no quería amar a nadie era caso perdido intentar lo contrario.

Nuevamente su corazón era dañado por un amor no correspondido ni sabido.

La media hora de almuerzo y descanso pasó más increíblemente lento para ella de lo normal, claro que lo atribuía a su reciente malestar que tanto le costaba ocultar porque no era buena mintiendo a los demás.

No paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, ¿Estaba destinada a sufrir cada vez que se enamoraba? Primero Naruto al gritar día a día su amor a Sakura cuando ésta no hacía más que ignorarlo avergonzada, y ahora, no siendo suficiente, Gaara y su claro rechazo al amor como había visto con sus propios ojos.

Aprovechó que la clase de su primo le pillaba de camino a su clase de Ingles para entregarle a él y su amigo Lee los chocolates que tenía preparados para ambos.

Viéndose sorprendidamente envuelta en un abrazo giratorio por Lee y una serie de palabras escandalosas sobre lo amable que era y lo cálida que era su juventud. Pero le dio gracias a eso porque por unos minutos consiguió hacerle olvidar al pelirrojo por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar.

Observando como su primo olvidaba guardar las composturas que siempre portaba para gritarle al moreno y que así la dejará tranquila y libre de bochorno en el suelo. Ayudada de Tenten porque Lee era demasiado para una sola persona.

Sonrió con timidez despidiéndose de ellos porque debía ir cuanto antes a su aula porque el Kurenai estaría a punto de llegar.

Lo que no se esperaba es que cuando fue a abrir la puerta corredera, ésta se abriera antes y la hiciera respingar. Mas poco duró las sorpresa para ser sustituida por un sentimiento de impotencia inmenso.

Gaara estaba al otro lado con la fiambrera en la mano y mirándola impasible.

Vio como sus ojos aguamarina miraban al fondo, a las cajas de chocolate que sabían eran hechos por ella en manos de su primo y amigos, para él compañeros de clase, para luego clavarse de nuevo en ella.

Apretó a su pecho la pequeña mochila donde quedaba el ultimo chocolate por entregar. El de él.

Empero, no podía, no se atrevía a entregarse porque le aterraba que la rechazara cuando viera la forma del chocolate y lo que eso significaba. El recuerdo del pelirrojo pisoteando el paquete de aquellas chicas la dejaba inmóvil.

Sintió la humedad invadir sus ojos, peligrando que las lágrimas salieran libres y delataran su estado emocional.

-Hinat…

-Tengo que ir a mi case, está a punto de llegar el profesor-. Bajó la cabeza para que no pudiera ver su rostro delator y pasó junto a su lado, chocando sin querer su antebrazo con su hombro al caminar-. Hasta luego.

Anduvo por el largo pasillo, ignorando si Gaara la seguía observando desde la puerta de su salón o si por el contrario ya había entrado. A medio pasillo vio una papelera, deteniéndose junto a ella.

Antes se dijo a si misma que no quería tirar el chocolate por pena ante el esfuerzo empleado, pero era doloroso saber que lo tenía, intuyendo que cada vez que lo viera recordaría el dolor que ahora tenía.

Ya no dudó, sacó ese rojo paquete en forma de corazón y lo tiró a la basura. Comenzando de nuevo sus pasos para ir a clase.

Sin percatarse de la masculina figura que la había seguido extrañado por su comportamiento inusual y alarmante hasta que se detuvo para deshacerse del objeto de su dolor. Habiendo observado todo.

El resto de asignaturas pasó con relativa calma, tomando apuntes sin prestar demasiada atención a que se explicaba realmente en clases, escuchando la silenciosa respiración de Shikamaru tras ella o el leve murmullo de una discusión entre Ino y Sakura a escondidas del profesor el resto de horas de ese día de instituto.

Cuando sonó la campana anunciando el final de aquel día, y el comienzo del tan esperado fin de semana, viendo a los escandalosos de Kiba y Naruto, literalmente luchar por salir primero por la puerta, mientras el resto recogían sus pertenencias en silencio porque la salida de ahí no se iba a mover.

Suspiró alicaídamente tomando su mochila tras colocar bien la otra más pequeña que hubo usado esa mañana para portar los chocolates en su interior. Dándose cuenta que los únicos que aún habían en la clase eran el tranquilo Shino que colocaba su silla correctamente y Sasuke, que esperaba a que todas las chicas se marcharan para poder ir con calma a casa sin sentirse acosado y en peligro de ser violado por alguna de ellas.

Cuando salió vio todavía a bastantes alumnos fuera esperando a sus amigos, entre ellos a Naruto y el resto en según había oído por su grito de él, tarde de videojuegos en su casa y comida basura.

Vio que Neji no estaba para acompañarla, así que se apoyó en la entrada para esperarlo como él siempre hacía por ella.

Tuvo que bajar la cabeza porque no soportaba ver a los chicos que no conocía pasar junto a ella alardeando e los chocolates recibidos por las chicas de las que muchos se gustan.

Le era doloroso porque le restregaban sin saber aquello por lo que ahora le hacía pesado el corazón.

-¡Hombre, Gaara, ya era hora de que salieras!

Ante la mención del nombre se encogió sobre sí misma, apretando las asas de su mochila y sus labios para no ponerse a temblar.

-Cállate, el profesor nos mandó un trabajo y tuvimos que quedarnos más tiempo para saber de qué era.

Su voz monocorde en otro momento la haría sonrojar, pero ahora, solo la escuchaba diciendo las palabras hirientes de ese medio día a las tres chicas que le ofrecieron sus sentimientos.

¿Estaba exagerando? Puede, pero realmente le había dolido mucho porque se imaginó en el lugar de aquella pobre chica. No podía evitarlo, no por nada sus amigos la conocían por ser demasiado empática y sentimental.

-Espera un momento, ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Estate quieto, Naruto.

Escuchó una serie de retahílas incomprensibles de palabras porque todos estaban hablando a la vez. Junto al sonido de pasos de un lado a otro y empujones.

-¿A ver qué escondes con tanto ahínco?- El uzumaki no sabía que era la privacidad. Se podía ver claramente al verlo intenta meter la mano en uno de los bolsillos del uniforme del pelirrojo.

-No me toques.

Al final entre tanto empujón y golpes de Gaara para alejarlo de lo que fuera que quería mantener en secreto, no sirvió para nada. Una mano bronceada alzo al aire el susodicho objeto.

Una ola de sorpresa los invadió a todos. Kiba fue quien rompió en silencio entre ellos.

-¿Una caja en forma de corazón?

-Y debe ser de chocolate porque huele como tal-. Dijo el rubio tras oler la roja caja.

-Devuélveme eso-. Le arrebató de la mano la caja para mantenerla en su mano, mirando a todos con recelo.

-¿Desde cuándo aceptas tu chocolates para San Valentín?- Su mejor amigo preguntó extrañado.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Es asunto mío lo que haga y deje de hacer.

El rubio cruzó los brazos de manera infantil mientras lo llamaba borde, pero ninguno le hizo caso porque era más interesante el hecho de que Gaara tuviera una caja con un corazón de chocolate cuando por un lado no le gustaba dicho dulce y por otro, siempre decía que eso del amor era una porquería.

Shino, recolocándose sus inseparables gafas de sol habló tras largo rato en silencio.

-Es la letra de Hinata-. Dijo al ver el nombre del pelirrojo escrito en tinta de plata con la elegante letra de la Hyûga en aquel lazo negro que envolvía parcialmente la caja.

Ésta, que hasta el momento se había negado a levantar la cabeza hasta escuchar lo de la caja de chocolate, levantó anonada la cabeza para ver al pelirrojo fulminando con la mirada al estoico Aburame. Apreciando en su mano la caja que en efecto era suya.

¿Cómo es que él la tenía? Si la había tirado a la basura, ni siquiera Gaara debería de saber que algo así había para él el día de hoy. Sus ojos se alzaron aún más a su rostro, atónitos y perdidos.

Sintiendo ese conocido palpitar aflorar en su pecho de la mano con el calor en sus mejillas por el rubor.

Presintiendo sus ojos sobre él, las iris cían se volvieron a ella, haciéndola enmudecer al verse descubierta mirándolo. Mordió su labio inferior envuelta en vergüenza sobre lo que podría pensar de ella al saber que significaba la forma de corazón.

Por supuesto, ese miedo no evitaba que sus ojos siguieran fijos en los suyos. Esperando un algo. Cosa que llegó cuando, el resto de chicos, olvidando el tema del pelirrojo y su caja roja, pasaron de ello para ponerse a hablar de otra cosa y el pelirrojo pudo actuar sin ser motivo de burla.

Llevó, ante la incrédula peliazul, la caja a su rostro para darle un pequeño, casi insignificante beso, a la cubierta para guardarlo seguidamente al bolsillo del que Naruto lo sacó.

Alejándose de allí con una última mirada sobre ella para irse con los chicos.

No la había correspondido como tal, tampoco rechazado. Simplemente dejó en claro que le parecía bien. Y eso solo hizo que irremediablemente lo quisiera más.

Porque, Gaara no le había sido indiferente a ella.

Al final, fue un buen San Valentín.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Aquí el primer capítulo de este nuevo Two-shot sacado recientemente del horno!**

**Este fic es como ya obviará, consta de dos capítulos, este, con el tan famoso San Valentin, el segundo capítulo que intentaré con todas mis fuerzas terminar a tiempo, será el Día 14 De marzo, con el Día Blanco.**

**Para quien no sepa de qué va el día blanco, lo sabrás cuando leas el siguiente capítulo, si lo explico todo ahora mismo haría spoiler de todo el capítulo siguiente en el proceso y me niego a hacer eso.**

**Así que paciencia queridos lectores.**

**Espero que os haya gustado la lectura.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo. Cuídense. (L)**

**Publicado el 14 de febrero de 2015.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dia blanco

**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

**-AU **

**-Crack**

**-Posible OoC (espero que no, pero por si acaso lo aviso)**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/Hinata.**

**-*lalalalala (pensamientos)**

**-*lalalalala (diálogos y narración)**

**Gracias por adelantado por los review.**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La claridad de la mañana inundó su habitación, haciendo de las paredes oscurecidas de la noche un suave color lila en la luz matinal que entraba a través de la entre subida persiana.

Sus ojos se abrieron en mitad del sueño por instinto y costumbre por el día a día; segundos antes de que sonara el despertador para avisarle de que era hora de ponerse en pie y comenzar a prepararse para ir al instituto.

Apagó la alarma del reloj despertador y se estiró profiriendo un gruñido placentero por el cosquilleo que sentía en su columna al despejar su cuerpo adormilado como si fuera un felino. Parpadeó para despejarse de la bruma del sueño y se levantó del colchón con la intención de darse una rápida ducha antes de bajar a desayunar.

Claro que antes de irse al baño para que Hanabi no llegara primera y la dejara fuera durante minutos largos, hizo su cama y preparó su uniforme escolar y ropa interior para llevárselas consiguió al cuarto de baño. Gritando en su interior de júbilo, sonriendo con cierta diversión, al no escuchar movimiento ni sonido alguno al pasar fuera de la habitación de su hermana; señal de que su despertador aún no había sonado.

El baño sería todo suyo sin problemas ni prisas por hermana pequeña.

Por supuesto, siendo como era siempre, empática y amable, no tardó demasiado en darse una ducha completa y adecentarse para que Hanabi pudiera usar el cuarto de baño para prepararse ella. Y lo supo cuando al abrirla puerta estaba su hermana esperando, más dormida que despierta apontocada en la pared con su ropa entre sus brazos.

Le sonrió dándole los buenos días, recibiendo una sonrisa amodorrada a cambio, y entró de nuevo a su cuarto para ponerse los zapatos y tomar su maletín de la silla de su escritorio para ir a desayunar al piso de abajo.

-Buenos días-. Saludó a sus padres que conversaban tranquilamente desayunando en la cocina.

-Buenos días, cariño ¿y tu hermana?

Se sentó frente al su desayuno, junto al lado izquierdo de su padre que le asintió con serenidad a modo de saludo para beber un trago de café.

-Acaba de entrar al baño.

-¿Ahora? – Hiashi agrió el ceño disconforme al tiempo que dejaba su taza en la mesa-. Tengo que ponerle un horario para usar el ordenador, se acuesta muy tarde y no se levanta a su hora.

Pobre de su hermana, su padre cumpliría lo que había dicho, lo sabía. Después de todo era su padre y lo conocía a la perfección como para saber que brillo adquirían sus ojos nacarados cuando pensaba castigar por algo mal hecho.

Se disculpó mentalmente con su hermana por haberla metido sin querer en aquello y se dispuso a tomar su desayuno para lavarse los dientes y marcharse al instituto sin más tardar.

Así que tras haber escupido el enjuague bucal en el lavabo y pasarse una última pasada con el cepillo en el pelo, salió de casa despidiéndose de su familia viendo a su hermana bajar las escaleras segundos antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Bajó la pequeña escalinata de la entrada y abrió la verja de metal para bajar la calle directa al instituto cuando vio una rosa blanca metida pulcramente en el buzón.

La tomó con cuidado y curiosidad para no dañarla al sacar el largo tallo del interior del buzón para buscar una posible tarjeta. La cual no tardó el descubrir al ver una pequeña tarjeta igualmente blanca unida al verde tallo con un lazo en un inmaculado blanco lechoso.

_Feliz_.

Eso ponía en elegante letra oscura cursiva en la pequeña tarjetita. Al darle la vuelta vio que la rosa era para ella.

¿Feliz qué? No entendía nada a qué esa palabra en el cartoncito sin más. Por mucho que lo pensaba no conseguía buscarle razón aparente a dicha cosa.

Aunque a pesar de lo extraño no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada y ciertamente burbujeante cuando olió el perfume dulce que emanaba de la flor. Era un precioso detalle al fin y al cabo. Nunca había recibido flores por difícil de parecer a sus dieciséis años.

Pero claro ¿ahora que se supone que hacía con la rosa? Si entraba a casa estaría por un lado las burlas de su hermana por un posible admirador, su padre por ello entraría en estado de padre receloso propio de padres que solo tienen hijas. La única normal sería su madre que la pondría en su jarrón para secarla y durar perpetuamente.

Definitivamente el llevarla a su casa no era opción disponible a no ser que quiera que la fatalidad se despertara en el interior del todo poderoso Hiashi Hyûga, así que solo le quedaba llevársela con ella al instituto y esperar no verse envuelta en un interrogatorio por sus amigas.

Lo cual tristemente sabía que era imposible porque el cotilleo les gustaba más que a una mosca la miel.

El instituto estaba relativamente solitario aún, a esas horas no es que hubieran demasiados alumnos, ni profesorado, pero le gustaba llegar pronto porque le gustaba la sensación de saber que un lugar lleno de vida y alboroto que era el instituto era por esos momentos un remanso de paz.

-Buenos días, Hinata-. Saltó asustada por el saludo a sus espaldas.

Al virar la cabeza con el corazón acelerado por el susto vio a su amigo Shino acercándose a ella con un pequeño paquete en su mano.

-Buenos días, me asustaste.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención-. Inclinó la cabeza hacía ella con disculpa y le tendió el paquete al verla sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Esto es para ti. Feliz día blanco.

-Gracias, no tenías que darme nada.

-Eres una gran amiga, lo mereces.

-¿Puedo? –El Aburame asintió y ella no tardó en abrir el paquete para ver una preciosa mariposa de cristal añil. Sonrió con nostalgia porque Shino le regalaba cada año para este día desde que tenían doce años una mariposa de cristal que él mismo hacía artesanalmente para colgarla del techo de su habitación-. Me encanta este color, muchas gracias.

-No hay de que, luego nos vemos. Hoy soy el encargado de la clase.

Se despidió con la mano y lo contempló alejarse para ir a consejería a por la llave de su salón de clases y abrir. Hubiera ido con él si no hubiera visto dos puntos, uno amarillo y otro rosa, al final de la calle.

Respiró hondo para lo que se avecinaba cuando vio los ojos de sus amigas centrarse en la rosa blanca de sus manos porque eso no podía guardarlo como el regalo de Shino sin estropearse. Y deseó que sus amigas fueran como el castaño que a pesar de ver la rosa blanca no dijo absolutamente nada sobre ella.

-¿Y esa rosa?- Ino no se molestó ni en saludarle.

-Sí, ¿de quién es?-. Y Sakura era exactamente lo mismo que su ami-enemiga. Primero el cotillear, luego el saludar como se debe.

Forzó una sonrisa al ver las chispas de emoción en los ojos de sus amigas, expectantes del paradero de dicha flor a la peliazul.

Claro que ella tenía la misma pregunta porque carecía de dicha información. El chico que le hubiera dado la flor había hecho bien el trabajo de no dar pista alguna para que lo reconocieran.

-No lo sé. No tiene nada escrito salvo que es para mí y la palabra feliz.

La confusión las invadió a ambas al recibir la información extraña de la Hyûga, pero poco les duró para volverse miradas soñadoras y románticas.

-Qué bonito, es un chico tímido que tiene miedo de darse a conocer por miedo al rechazo-. La Yamanaka se colocó junto a ella y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo-. Amándote entre las sombras.

-Qué suerte Hina, un admirador romántico como en las películas-. Sakura miraba con brillos en los ojos a la nada mientras se acercaban a las taquillas.

-Cre-creo que estáis exagerando las cosas.

-Pues yo creo que no-. Ino señaló hacía delante. Haciéndole dirigir su mirada a donde señalaba su dedo. –Mira lo que tienes en la taquilla.

Cierto, en las rejillas de la roja puerta de su taquilla había de nuevo otra rosa blanca tan bonita como la del buzón de su casa.

Fue inevitable que un rubor tiñera sus mejillas al sentir a sus dos amigas codear sus brazos y mover sus cejas pícaramente.

Ignorándolas, se acercó a la taquilla y tomó la rosa viendo otra notita de cartón con el mismo lazo que la anterior vez.

_Día. _

Esa era la reciente palabra recibida en negras letras en la elegante caligrafía de esa mañana. Así que eso significaba que era el mismo chico, la pregunta a pesar de todo seguía siendo, ¿Quién? ¿Quién sería capaz de estar haciendo esto por ella? No se le ocurría a nadie tan atento en su entorno.

Fue sacada de sus cavilaciones por un empujón a sus espaldas y un grito de Sakura al susodicho del empujón que la hizo caer en cuenta de que estaba parada sin hacer nada cuando ya había alumnos en el pasillo para coger alguna cosa y molestaba estando sin hacer nada.

Dejó un puñado de libros y libretas que actualmente hasta después del recreo no les hacía falta y se fue a clase con las dos rosas en la mano porque dentro de la taquilla no cogían. Menudo día con las flores de arriba abajo.

Para colmo, las rosas no hacían más que llamar la atención de más de uno con el que se cruzaba, y menos mal que su primo al ser de un curso mayor a ella estaba en el piso de arriba. Si se entera, y lo haría al final de la jornada, montaría una escena de primo guardaespaldas monumental.

Buscaría castrar al pobre chico de las rosas.

Bajó la cabeza soltando un imperceptible suspiro entrecortado, temerosa de lo que estaba por avecinarse en unas cuantas horas.

Al entrar por la puerta de su clase se vio de frente con un perro de peluche blanco justo frente a su rostro, lo que la hizo respingar dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Parpadeando con incredulidad cuando el animal de felpa bajó un poco y la sonrisa brillante de Kiba estuvo al otro lado.

-Ups, perdona, no sabía que te asustarías-. Lo raro sería no haberse asustado si casi te lanzan un peluche a la cara sin avisar. Pero bueno, era Kiba, su otro mejor amigo desde la escuela primaria, no podía tomárselo en cuenta porque ya lo conocía a la perfección-. Tu regalo para el día blanco.

-Se parece a Akamaru.

-Es Akamaru, Hana me ayudó a coserlo-. Le enseñó risueño una de sus manos cuyos dedos portaban todos tiritas por los pinchazos auto infringidos sin querer en coserle el peluche. Movió a misma mano de lado a lado para quitar importancia al ver el rostro afligido de Hinata-. Quita esa cara, no te preocupes, esto del día blanco al final me sirve para aprender a coser y según mi hermana ser un hombre mañoso.

Aceptó aún con expresión algo alicaída por la preocupación el adorable peluche que le regalaba Kiba porque también era, al igual que Shino, una tradición al regalarle algo relacionado con los canes.

No por nada ellos dos eran sus dos mejores desde hace tantísimos años. Tras su familia, ellos dos, eran los que más la conocían.

-Gracias Kiba, te ha quedado muy bonito- Se lo tenía que reconocer, hizo un gran trabajo.

-No hay de que-. Le dedicó una de sus grandes sonrisas alegres mientras le revolvía el flequillo un momento. Hasta que repentinamente se puso serio-. Ahora que recuerdo al ver las flores en tu mano, al entrar a la clase con Shino hemos visto que tienes una rosa blanca en tu pupitre.

Ino y Sakura que estaban junto a ella admirando el lindo peluche y envidiando la suerte de Hinata por los adorables detalles de Kiba y Shino hacía ella, no tardaron en llevarla a rastras a su sitio para ver en efecto una rosa como las otras sobre la madera.

Llamando la atención de los pocos que había en clase con su grito emocionado y el zarandeo de la Hyûga que solo podía, colorada hasta las orejas por ser el centro de atención, bajar la cabeza y taparse la cara con las manos.

¿No podían simplemente mantenerse calmadas? Después de todo no era a ellas a las que les estaba pasando esto delas rosas, ¿qué sentido tenía entonces gritar como locas? Lo único que conseguían era llamar la atención de personas que no tenían por qué saber nada de lo que fuera que le pasaba a ella y su vida privada

En momentos como este desearía poder tener el valor de hacerlas callar sin tapujos ni tartamudez como le estaba pasando ahora mismo.

-Po-por favor, no gritéis. S-se van a enterar hasta en el piso de arriba.

¿Cómo no gritar Hina? ¿No eres consciente de lo que estás viviendo? Tienes tanta suerte.

-Ino tiene razón, lo que yo daría porque un chico hiciera algo así por mí.

Na-naruto también te regala algo todos los años en este día.

-Un tarro de ramen instantáneo, no tiene ni comparación con el romance de película que tú tienes.

¿Romance de película? Tenía muchas cosas en su vida, pero romance precisamente no. Y estaba segura de eso.

Por supuesto, de nada serviría replicarles a ellas cuando estaban en ese estado de frenesí romántico y pasteloso. Así que se ahorró saliva al no abrir la boca para hablar en vano como si lo hiciera con una pared.

Se decidió mejor a dejar su maletín colgado de una de las asas del pupitre y dejar el perro de peluche por el lazo de la otra. Con las manos libres porque dejó las rosas en una esquina de la mesa, tomó la nueva para buscar la tarjeta.

De nuevo diciendo que era para ella y con una nueva palabra escrita.

_Blanco._

Feliz Día Blanco decían las flores si leía las palabras en el orden de aparición de cada una de ellas.

Sonrió de manera natural, espontanea, al sentir la calidez del mensaje llegar a ella con las dulce fragancia. Fuera quien fuera el chico de las rosas debía de ser increíblemente tierno por tener una idea tan hermosa como esta. Tal vez estar tanto tiempo esa mañana con Haruno y Yamanaka le estuviera afectando a la cabeza, pero se sentía como una princesa.

Si, casi una adulta ya y sintiéndose la protagonista de un tierno cuento de hadas.

Pero era imposible no pensarlo, la ternura del detalle, las hermosas rosas, el encantador mensaje y el misterio por no saber quién era el muchacho supuestamente según sus amigas, enamorado secretamente de ella.

Se sonrojó furiosamente al pensar en él.

¿Podría ser Gaara? Era una posibilidad que le hacía el corazón palpitar eufórico y desenfrenado, que el aliento se le atascaba en la garganta ante la mera idea de que fue el Sabaku. No obstante, todas las emociones se calmaban y se volvían lo contrario al ver que era imposible que fuera él, la posibilidades de que el pelirrojo hiciera algo así era una entre un millón.

Y no lo decía solamente porque su aspecto y actitud nada compatible a un chico romántico y detallista, sino porque lo había visto y oído muchas veces negar el amor. Por Dios, aún el día de San Valentín, lo que le hizo a esas muchachas, se seguía repitiendo en su memoria a pesar del amor que le profesaba.

Tenía que ser una chica con un gusto n conocido por ella misma al masoquismo. Porque había que serlo para seguir enamorada de él. Claro que, saber que él tomó los chocolates que le correspondían de parte de ella de la basura y guardarlos para si era una esperanza de la cual se sostenía con casi desesperación.

A eso y a las leves miradas furtivas que Gaara le dedicaba cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos o en la hora del almuerzo.

Podía significar tantas cosas una simple mirada de él.

Negó con la cabeza viendo que estaba divagando demasiado un posible en su mente, en sus deseos, que nunca podría darse en la realidad. Era más probable que Naruto dijera alguna vez que odiara el ramen que Gaara el regalarle flores por el motivo que fuera, mucho menos por índole amoroso.

Por suerte no tuvo necesidad de tener que pensar más en ello, en esos pensamientos que la envolvían en una espiral de dolorosa inquietud e inferioridad porque el profesor que les tocaba ahora en esa primera hora de clase acababa de llegar.

Tres magnificas horas sin salir del aula donde su cabeza estaba centrada en las lecciones y tomar apuntes, y aunque a muchos por no decir todos, eso precisamente era un infierno, para ella era lo contrario. La ayudaba a despejarse de Gaara y lo que pensar en el traía consigo.

El timbre que anunciaba la hora del descanso resonó por todo el recinto, haciendo saltar asustados a los dormidos, suspirar a los estresados y hambrientos, y en caso ella, simplemente toar un descanso para hablar con sus amigas.

En el pasillo esperando a que la ola de desesperados saliera para no llevarla por delante hubiera desaparecido, tomó su almuerzo de su mochila y salió siguiendo a Sakura e Ino a los jardines, a su lugar de siempre.

Claro que no se esperó ver venir a Gaara del lado contrario con un bollo medio salido de su boca porque se estaba abriendo una botella de refresco de la máquina expendedora de la entrada del instituto, caminando ahora en su mismo pasillo.

Observó cómo sus ojos aguamarina se clavaron en ella, siguiéndola intimidantemente hasta que la pasó de largo no sin antes, intencionado o no, chocar con su hombro para perderse sus pasos en la esquina para ir a las escaleras.

¿No iba a comer con Naruto y los otros como cada día? ¿Se le había olvidado algo en clase? Fuera lo que fuera, haberle visto solo consiguió hacerle pensar de nuevo en lo dejado antes de que llegara el profesor.

Era increíble que consiguiera hacerla feliz y desdichada al mismo tiempo con su presencia, con simplemente haber pasado por su lado o haber tenido un pequeño toque como había sido el leve golpecito de su brazo en su hombro. Mentiría si dijera que no lo había disfrutado y que se sintió maravillada porque le había tocado.

Mordió su labio ante un pecaminoso pensamiento pasándole por la mente que venía a ser, él apartándola de sus amigas tras el leve contacto y llevarla consigo a un rincón poco transitado y solitario del edificio para devorar su boca.

No se podía creer que hubiera pensado eso, le avergonzaba esos pensamientos que sabía eran deseos ocultos de su interior, ¡Pero es que era imposible para ella contenerlos!

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento llegaron a los jardines del lugar, a ese banco de pulcra madera rodeado de floridos arbustos. No sabía cómo nadie nunca les quitaba el sitio, suponía que era por miedo a los temperamentos de las chicas cuando éstas se enfadaban.

Esta vez no le hizo falta que las chicas le gritaran eufóricas o la zarandearan para ver otra nueva rosa blanca inocentemente en el banco de madera donde comían cada día en el descanso.

Fue automático acercarse a la flor y tomarla para leer la tarjetica como venía ya siendo desde esa mañana, también fue natural que sus rodillas temblaran y sus amigas la obligaran a sentarse, temiendo que se desmayara de la impresión.

-¿Qué pasa Hina? ¿Por qué reaccionas así?- Sakura formaba calmante círculos en su espalda, preocupada.

-¿Es por lo que dice la tarjeta el que estés tan nerviosa? –Al igual que la pelirosa, su amiga de ojos azules se inclinó hacia ella hablando suave y tranquila.

Por supuesto que era por lo que decía la tarjeta, no se esperaba para absolutamente nada esa frase.

_Ven a la azotea._

-¿Vas a ir? –Preguntaron las dos a la vez al leer la frase. Aguantando en su interior las ganas de volver a chillar entusiastas. Y para ahorrarse seguro desmayo de la peliazul, callar la idea de que el chico quisiera declararse.

Hinata se levantó sin responder de la banca y dejando olvidado su almuerzo, caminó algo dudosa hasta dentro de edifico con el corazón a punto de estallarle. Ignorando como sus amigas la llamaban por su nombre.

La frase era lo de menos precisamente, lo que la sorprendía era ver que junto a su remitente, al lado donde decía ser para ella esta eso.

El kanji que Gaara tenía de tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de su frente en llamativo color rojo estaba impreso bajo su nombre en aquella tarjeta. Y ella sabía que era él sin duda, no había nadie más en el instituto que tuviera eso como algo significativo.

Cada paso que daba, cada escalón que subía hacía la azotea la estaba mareando cada vez más. Se sorprendió al descubrir cuando estaba delante de la metálica puerta que estaba a punto de hiperventilar y que le temblaba la mano cuando fue a tomar el pomo.

Abrió la puerta odiando que ésta chirriara y entró temerosa a la despejada y solitaria azotea.

-¿Ga-gaara-sempai?

-Detrás de ti.

Viró su rostro para encontrar a Gaara apoyado en la pared de una especie de trastero, mirando al patio donde justamente si uno se fijaba bien, se podría ver el lugar donde siempre almorzaba con las chicas a la perfección.

Se acercó tímidamente, quedando a una distancia prudente de él y temblando cuando el pelirrojo dejó de contemplar el patio de recreo y sus intensos ojos se clavaron en ella.

Le hacía sentir pequeña con esa manera de mirarla.

-Te has tomado tu tiempo para venir-. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho como era habitual en él.

Tragó saliva al sentir la clara ironía en su frase.

-Es-estaba nerviosa al leer la tarjeta, n-no sabía qué hacer.

-Ni que te fuera a comer-. Aunque comer tenía tantos significados que darle-. ¿Miedo de que te haga algo?

Alzó la cabeza velozmente y su cara calcada a la de un pez fuera del agua al no saber qué contestar.

-¡N-no, jamás pensaría eso!

-¿Y qué pensaste cuando te ayudé hace dos años a colocar los carteles y me miraste la bragueta?

¡Oh Dios! Se dio cuenta aquel día de a donde su fueron sus ojos cuando malinterpretó sus palabras. Se tapó el rostro con las manos mortificada al pensar que tal vez pensara en ella como una chica de pensamiento sucio.

Para peor, lo escuchó reír unos segundos. La primera vez que lo escuchaba soltar una pequeña carcajada y era a costa de ella. Que vergonzoso.

-No te avergüences, aquel día lo dije adrede para ver si picabas. Y lo hiciste.

De no estar colorada a las orejas por el bochorno que aún sentía, le habría dedicado un puchero por meterse con ella de tal manera. Pero no había ido a la azotea por su llamado para ser motivo de burla.

Estaba ahí para buscar respuestas.

-¿En-entonces has sido tu todo el tiempo el de las rosas?

Asintió haciendo memoria desde el día de ayer, desde que salió de casa para ir a la floristería de esa amiga rubia de Hinata para comprar las rosas, el madrugón para ponerle la rosa blanca en el buzón de su casa sin ser visto por ninguno de su familia, para llegar el primero al instituto y pedirle a la vicedirectora Shizune permiso tras explicarle sus planes para entrar antes que el resto para dejar el resto de rosas en su taquilla y pupitre y volver a salir por la puerta tras guardar las dos rosas restantes bajo su mesa para no ser descubierto y esperar los chicos con disimulo.

Se había casi sentido ridículo por hacer algo como aquello tan, tan cursi en su opinión pero, también era verdad que conocía gracias a conversaciones oídas por las propias chicas en dispares almuerzos donde se reunían todos que Hinata era una chica que casi como todas, era fanática del romanticismo.

Por eso lo hizo, por ella, para cederle ese capricho que su hermana dijo_, hacerla sentir como una princesa de cuento_, aunque él de príncipe tenía poco. De ser algún personaje de cuento seria el monstruo más que otra cosa.

Se dijo igual que cuando sus hermanos proponían hacer un día campestre en familia, una vez al año no hace daño. Aunque eso era por ellos no por Hinata. Depende de cómo saliera ahora se pensaría el ser más atento y detallista.

-¿Po-por qué?- Apretó el tallo sin espinas a su pecho, nerviosa.

Gaara no dijo nada que le diera información alguna de lo que quería escuchar y enterarse, simplemente le tendió una rosa que tenía escondida en un lado de la pared donde antes estuvo apontocado esperándola.

-Toma, es la última-. Se quedó mirándolo, parpadeando anonada y perdida con la nueva rosa en la mano-. Lee la nota.

-O-oh, sí, claro.

Tomó la tarjeta encontrando primeramente una cara que estaba vacía de cualquier mensaje hasta que le dio la vuelta y ahogó un grito en el fondo de su garganta cuando sus ojos lavanda leyeron esa dos de letras.

La mano le temblaba sin cesar mientras sus ojos leían una y otra vez esas palabras elegante y pulcramente escritas.

_Te quiero._

-Po-pone…

-Sé lo que pone, para algo lo he escrito yo.

-T-tú… a mi… imposible.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que vería preocupación, si preocupación y cierto miedo, en el rostro de Gaara, no se lo creería. Pero era inaudito, ahí frente a ella estaba con rostro compungido cuando siempre era un bálsamo de calma.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

¿Por qué preguntaba?

-¿Po-por qué dices? Escuché y vi todo lo que les dijiste e hiciste a unas chicas en San Valentín.

-Oh, por eso tu comportamiento extraño entorno a mi desde ese día.

Ya decía él que no era normal que Hinata, siendo siempre un revoltijo de tartamudeo y deseable rubor cuando estaba cerca, se volviera de la noche a la mañana esquiva y melancolía. Mentiría si dijera que no había echado de menos a la Hinata que vio por primera vez durante todo el mes que había pasado.

Verla hoy todo el día a escondidas reaccionando al encontrar sus rosas con su personalidad deliciosamente tímida le había emocionado más de lo previsto. Tantos pensamientos pecaminosos le invadieron cuando la vio en una ocasión morderse los labios.

Él tenía una mejor idea para hacerla morderse los labios y sonrojarse. Involucrando su cama.

_-Calma, Gaara, calma-._ Debía tranquilizarse o las cosas se pondrían demasiado intensas y avanzadas con Hinata. Aunque más que dispuesto estaba a ello.

-Sí… lo que dijiste del amor y ver el desprecio que le tienes me hizo tenerte cierto… pavor.

Eso le dolió más de lo que parecía, apretó los puños dejando sus nudillos tan blancos como la leche. Ella no debía de temerle, nunca, no le importaba que otros sintieran miedo de él, le era indiferente, pero no deseaba que la Hyûga lo temiera.

-Tú no debes temerme. Nunca.

-Pe-pero lo que vi.

-Lo que vistes y oíste es cierto, no lo voy a negar porque es mentirte descaradamente en la cara. Pero tú eres la excepción a esa línea de pensamiento-. Sus brillantes amatistas le miraron, pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación a sus palabras. Obligándole a abrirse íntimamente con ella-. Al principio me atraías sexualmente. Es imposible negar lo apetecible que eres-. Se regocijó internamente al verla esquivarle temblorosamente la miraba con pudor- Pero también es verdad que al observarte de lejos me empezaste a gustar plenamente con el tiempo.

Contó en su mente la cuenta atrás para que Hinata tragara lo que había dicho y lo procesara.

-¡¿Gustarte?! ¿De verdad el mensaje de la rosa es en serio?

-¿Quieres que te lo haga creíble de otra manera?- La peliazul abrió los ojos como un mochuelo al ver a Gaara acercarse a ella con porte decidido y ¿eso era una sonrisa ladina en su rostro? – Me tomaré tu silencio como un sí.

Inconscientemente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, queriendo poner la distancia que él eliminaba. Pero no pudo dar más de dos pasos cuando la agarró de los hombros y la hizo girar sobre sus pies para quedar atrapada entre la pared y el muro de verde alambre.

Ni siquiera pudo gritar porque el sentir su cálido aliento sobre sus labios le impedía decir cualquier cosa, ni siquiera moverse un ápice por su cercanía porque la dejaba totalmente rígida.

Si no le daba un ataque en aquel instante era por pura suerte, porque se estaba mareando de lo rápido que su corazón estaba bombeando sangre a sus mejillas. Incluso ya había comenzado a hiperventilar como una posesa cuando sus ojos cían dejaron los suyos para mirar su boca y lamerse a sí mismo.

Movió sus labios sobre los de ella en un suave roce antes de tomarla de la nuca y cerrar la ridícula distancia que los separaba, acallando la posibilidad de hablar de haber podido.

Su lengua hizo algo de presión para poder invadir su interior y robarle el halito en húmedos y profundos movimientos. Aprisionando su cuerpo al ras del suyo al tiempo que le alzaba el rostro y su otra mano se posaba en su cadera dentro de su ropa.

Cuando su cerebro terminó de absorber lo que estaba pasando, no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y soltar un pequeño, apenas perceptible, gemido. Suspiro ahogado que soló generó más ansias de devorarla en el pelirrojo.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por seguir explorando esa boca por la que hubiera vendido su alma al diablo desde que sus carnosos labios lo llamaron por su nombre la primera vez que hablaron, pero tenía que dejarle las cosas bien claras. Por lo que, a su pesar, concluyó el beso no sin ante morderle el labio inferior.

Oh, Jesús bendito, nunca le habían dado un beso así, tan, tan apasionado y candente.

-¿Ahora sí me crees cuando te digo que acepto todo lo que implica la caja de chocolate que iba destinada para mí?

-S-sí, te creo.

No sabía si chilar emocionada para lanzarse en sus brazos o desmayarse de pura y autentica felicidad, ¡Lo imposible se hizo realidad! ¡Gaara le correspondía! Claro que también era tímida y no era capaz de mirarle al cara sin recordar ese beso pecaminoso que le había robado momentos antes.

Por supuesto, el Sabaku ya sabía esto de ante mano, así que tomó su quijada y la obligó a levantar el rostro.

-Si lo sabes ya, entonces entiendes lo que eres-. Asintió sin tener palabras que decir por puro nerviosismo-. No, quiero que lo digas. En voz alta.

-¿So-soy tuya?

-Eso es-. Acarició su rosácea mejilla con el dorso de la mano sintiéndola temblar de anticipación. Que bien le conocía-. ¿Quieres que diga lo que quieres oír?

-Por favor…

-Te quiero-. Susurró en su oído segundos antes de bajar de nuevo a sus labios y esta vez siendo correspondido y abrazado con el mismo fervor que el pelirrojo imponía.

Estaba a punto de llorar, ahora ya sabía a qué sabía la felicidad de sentirse amada.

El timbre sonó anunciando que el descanso para almorzar había concluido y era obligatorio volver a clase para seguir con la jornada de estudios. Todos volvieron a sus respectivas clases, salvo dos alumnos que en aquel momento estaban llenando la silenciosa azotea con el sonido de dos amantes.

Dos sillas quedaron vacías el resto del día.

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y concluye este fic chocolateado y florido.**

**Bueno, ahora ya sabéis que es y en qué consiste el día blanco. El día en el que los chicos que han recibido chocolate cuyo sentimiento impreso es el amor de la chica que se los ha dado, el 14 de marzo, les corresponden el sentimiento con algún obsequio de color blanco como peluches, bombones, flores y lo que se os ocurra que sea de color blanco.**

**¿Bonito verdad?**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este fic.**

**Hasta el próximo Two-shot. Cuídense. (L)**

**Publicado el 14 de marzo de 2015.**


End file.
